


What He Sees

by taramidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, One Shot, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramidala/pseuds/taramidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail reflects on what it's like to raise his daughter, and if her mentor Sabé looks at Leia the same way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Sees

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd. and the Disney Corporation.

Bail Organa wonders what Sabé sees when she looks at Leia. He wonders if she sees what he does.

Does she see her mother’s grace and intelligence? Does she see her sense of righteousness and duty? Does she put a weapon in her hand and see a crack shot, but one who only shoots when all options are exhausted? Does she retire to her private rooms and weep whenever Leia declares Senator Amidala her hero? Does she see a heart that will die when the galaxy around her falls to pieces?

Can Sabé teach her to overcome those weaknesses? Can she teach her to be strong at all costs, even when those around her fail? Can she teach her never to be afraid, never to give up on those she loves?

Or does she see the father's abilities? Does she become overwhelmed with fear each time the child’s reflexes are quicker than is natural, if she anticipates and reacts faster than the others in the classroom? Does she see his anger? Does she see his rush to judgement, his arrogant impatience and impulsiveness?

Will she reach her breaking point and come to him and say “It’s time.” That she can no longer control the Princess. That Leia’s abilities are beyond their reach.

Does Sabé see what he does? 

He sees all of that and more.

She’ll never tell. The stoic and solid former handmaiden stays silent, so long as there is no immediate danger. Bail thinks she’ll go to her grave with enough intel and assessment of them all to fill a small library.

What a thankless task they all have. He, his darling Breha, and Sabé: keepers of a dark and twisted legacy, all in the hopeful embodiment of a child. All they can do is ensure that Leia is looked after, well-protected, and loved.

And when Bail Organa looks at Leia, he can see that, for now at least, she is.


End file.
